The Mr. Men Show: Season 3
This show will air in January 3rd 2030. There's going to be some changes during the show. New characters will added onto the show. However these characters will be characters from the original books and series. There will be holiday special episodes that last for 22 minutes instead of your usual 11 minutes. It will have 52 episodes instead of 26. The Mr. Men and Little Misses will have some romance relationships with each other but it will only be hinted at. Little Miss. Calamity will return. A lot of new segments will appear. Mr. Stingy is the main antagonist of the show, along with Little Miss Bad. Mr. Mischief, Little Miss Trouble and Miss. Naughty will occasionally work as Mr. Stingy's sidekicks. Mr. Tall and Little Miss Curious will get more speaking lines in this season. Mr. Nervous' imaginary adventures return, but sometimes Mr. Daydream or Mr. Impossible shows up and is seen partnered with Mr. Nervous. Unlike Season 1 and Season 2, Season 3 will have some more mature themes. However since it's technically aimed for kids, the ratings will be TV-Y7 and sometimes TV-PG depending on what type of content that each episode in Season 3 will include. 17 Mr. Men and 17 Little Misses will be included in Season 3. New Characters Mr. Brave: He's very confident and loves going on adventures with his friends. He doesn't care if it's dangerous or not. He's isn't afraid of Little Miss Scary and enjoys Miss. Daredevil's stunts. However, he has his own moments of cowardice if things get too crazy for him, but always manage to make it through the very end with some confidence. Mr. Chatterbox: He's Little Miss Chatterbox's brother. He's just like his sister except that he goes off in a huge tangent. When he and his sister are together, they're twice as annoying. He speaks in a teenage boy/surfer dude accent. Mr. Cheerful: In the TV show, he stayed mostly the same except he has four yellow-orange strands of hair on the top of his hat. He's very similar to Mr. Happy and has a fun personality and a Greek accent. His catchphrase "This is the greatest thing ever!" Mr. Clever: His ears are removed and wears a green graduation cap. He's a intelligent guy who knows a lot of big words just to confuse everyone around him. He can be a big know it all and he's easily annoyed by idiots. However, he's very nice and a bit nerdy. His catchphrase is "I am a genius!" Mr. Clumsy: He has messy black hair and unkempt black moustache. He's an accident prone just like Mr. Bump, Little Miss Whoops and Little Miss. Calamity and is good friends with them. He always trips, falls and his bad luck affects on himself and everyone. He's also best friends wth Mr. Messy. He has an Australian accent. Mr. Cool: He's the coolest guy in Dillydale. He has a cool, chilled outgoing attitude and he helps people when they need it. He winks, poses, points at the camera and takes off his sunglasses in a cool way. His best friend is Mr. Strong and Mr. Tall which he always call themselves the cool crew. He has a Chinese accent. Mr. Daydream: He has an active imagination. He loves showing his creativity to everyone (no matter how weird or nonsensical it is). Whenever he's bored, he daydreams in the weirdest situations. He has trouble finding the difference between real life and fantasy. His best friend is Mr. Impossible. Mr. Forgetful: He always forget everyone's names or what he's supposed to do. He doesn't understand a lot of things and he's easily confused. He has a voice similar to Winnie the Pooh. Mr. Greedy: He stayed mostly the same but he's more fatter, his skin is hot pink and wears white sneakers. He loves to eat a ton of food, however his eating habits are bit more controlled compared to the books. His catchphrase is "I'm so hungry!" He has a pig like voice and a Boston accent. Mr. Impossible: He stayed mostly the same but his black top hat has a blue ribbon. He's similar to Miss. Magic but slightly more successful. He usually has no sense of logic at all and does everything impossible (whether he's magical or not). He wears a black top hat with a blue band and is seen holding a magic wand. His catchphrase is "Anything's possible for Mr. Impossible". Mr. Mischief: He's very mischievous, devious, sociopathic, obnoxious but a little more crueler than he was in the books. He has a crush on Miss. Trouble. He works as a criminal along with Miss. Trouble and Miss. Naughty for his boss Mr. Stingy at Dillydale Criminals Inc. He now has black hair in a ponytail, dark red backwards cap and dark blue sneakers. His catchphrase is "Oh, glorious mayhem!" He has a Russian accent. Mr. Muddle: His best friend is Mr. Forgetful and lives next to him. He usually gets the simplest things mixed up, but he's a jolly fellow who wants to help others. His voice is similar to Larry the Cucumber from Veggietales. Mr. Perfect: He's very similar to Mr. Fussy except he doesn't end up have with any misfortune at all. He has a British accent. His catchphrase is "Isn't that perfect?" Mr. Rush: He is very speedy just like Little Miss Quick. He's similar to Sonic the Hedgehog in personality and voice. He's very energetic but he can be very impatient and wants to get the job done quickly. Sometimes he talks too fast and goes on a sugar rush (if he drinks coffee, cappuccino and desserts). His catchphrase is "Gotta go go go!" Mr. Slow: He's old, he's retired and used to be a steamroller driver. He is friends with Little Miss Late, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Lazy, and Little Miss Helpful. He currently lives in a Nursing Home, along with Little Miss Late. He has a New Jersey accent. His catchphrase is "Old guys are gold guys!" Mr. Stingy: In the show, he stayed mostly the same but his ears are removed and he has a black tie and has a triangle yellow nose and a unibrow just like Mr. Stubborn. Unlike the original series, his personality is much more despicable, power-hungry and corrupt. He's a greedy, mean, frugal, cunning, calculating, shrewd, ruthless, horrid, cheap, selfish and evil crime boss of Dillydale Criminals Inc. His Main sidekicks are Mr. Mischief, Miss. Naughty and Miss. Trouble. He has also hired Miss. Bad as a secretary. He serves as the main antagonist of the show. He has a North Korean accent. He is by far the most devilish and darkest character in the entire show. His catchphrase is "I like money!" Mr. Uppity: He's a typical rich snob who thinks money is everything. He's usually very polite and way less arrogant than he was in the books and the original series. He enjoys having tea, golf and tennis. He is the head at the Mr. Uppity's enterprises. His best friends are Mr. Fussy, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Neat and sometimes Mr. Rude. He can be antagonistic in some episodes, but not on the same level like Mr. Stingy and Little Miss. Bad. His catchphrase is "That's remarkable!" He has a Welsh accent. Little Miss Bad: Her pigtails are shaped like devil horns and her purple bows are shaped like pink bat shaped hair ties. Like Mr. Stingy, she serves as the antagonist of the show. She is sadistic, callous, dreadful, insane, manipulative and incredibly dangerous. Outside of Dillydale Criminals Inc., her only friends are Miss. Scary and Mr. Rude. She also works as a secretary at Dillydale Criminals Inc. along with her boss Mr. Stingy and his sidekicks Mr. Mischief, Miss. Naughty and Miss Trouble. She has a Japanese accent. Her catchphrase: "It's good to be bad!" Little Miss Brainy: In the show, she's dark-blue oval shaped, blonde bob with a red ribbon, wears blue glasses, gains eyelashes, and has a purple nose. She's smart like Mr. Clever and is seen as making inventions with him. Her catchphrase is "Eureka!" (when she gets an idea or when she discovers something) Little Miss Ditzy: She stayed the same but her skin is now a light orange-brown shade. Her hat is an orange sun hat with a white band and a white polka dots on it. She also gained red flats with white polka dots and her curly blonde hair is longer. She's not very bright and really likes everything. Her stupidity can get into trouble and she's very creative when it comes to ideas. She's good friends with Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Forgetful, Miss. Princess, Miss. Sunshine and Mr. Muddle. She has a Chinese accent. Little Miss Fun: She's very similar to Pinkie Pie in personality as she's a real party animal and is very energetic. She likes throw massive parties and likes to make dull things into fun things. "Her catchphrase is "The more fun, the funner." Little Miss Hug: She now has short pigtails and wears red mary janes. She's very childlike in voice and personality. She loves her stuffed animals and she's good friends with Mr. Tickle and Mr. Grumpy. Her catchphrase is "Aww. I think somebody needs a hug!" Little Miss Neat: In the show, she stayed mostly the same from the books, but she's oval shaped like Mr. Fussy's, wears brown strap shoes, a purple braclet and has the same glasses and pupils as Little Miss. Whoops. She's very similar to Mr. Fussy but is more tolerable around messy people such as Mr. Messy and Mr. Clumsy. She has OCD and tries to stay away from accident prones. She also sometimes acts like a motherly figure to Mr. Men and Little Misses. Her long black proper bun will be worn down in some episodes, due to her time brushing her hair into a long neat straight hairstyle. Her catchphrase is "Oh dear." Little Miss. Princess: She gains eyelashes and turqoiuse heels. She's very similar to Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros. She seems to be ditzy when it comes to simple lower lifestyle due to her pampered lifestyle. She has a Cockney accent. Little Miss Quick: She has dark-red hair tied in a messy ponytail but still kept her unfinished blue ribbon. She also wore white and orange sneakers. She's similar to Mr. Rush. Little Miss Shy: She has long black hair with a pink bow and pink blush on her cheeks. She has a Fluttershy like voice and personality from MLP. She has a crush on Mr. Quiet but is too shy to tell him. Little Miss Star: She gains eyelashes, green and white sneakers, purple and yellow star hair clips in her curly orange hair. She's a starry eyed wonder. She dreams to be a famous celebrity and loves getting the spotlight. She can be really selfish and egotistical, but she's usually kind to Mr Men and Little Misses. She's also uses her acting skills to her advantage. Little Miss Somersault: She's mostly the same, but she gains wears pink and white sneakers. She's an athlete and enjoys doing yoga, gymnastics, and exercise. She always give out health advice. She has a Swedish accent. Little Miss Tiny: She is the same size as Mr. Small and now she gains a white boat hat with a blue bow intact, dark pink nose and blue flats. She's good friends with Miss. Curious as they are seen together. Little Miss Late: She's old and has grey hair instead of red. She's retired and lives in a nursing home along with Mr. Slow. Her catchphrase is "Oh gee, I'm late!" Like Mr. Slow she also has a New Jersey accent. Little Miss Lucky: In the show, her skin is now green with a pink nose, wears a green hat with a dark green shamrock, and brown buckled shoes. She has an Irish accent and is implied that she might be leprechaun. She's similar to Mr. Perfect. Her catchphrase is "Must be my lucky day." Little Miss Twins: They're mostly the same from the books, but they wear blue wristbands, which are at opposite sides and now has eyelashes. Miss. Twins has slightly different voices, one is high pitched while the other is low-pitched. Despite doing almost everything the same, they act like indivduals. They sometimes switch places with each other and talk in unsion just to confuse people. Thier relationship is similar to Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small's. Thier catchphrase is "Holy similar!" and "Two is better than one." They have a German accent. Little Miss Trouble: In the show, her appearance is pretty much the exact same as the original series. She's a lot more devious, nastier and vile in the show, unlike how she was protrayed as a prankster in the original series. She's also a compulsive lair and has a youngster-esque personality. She along with her partner and crush Mr. Mischief (who she has a crush on) and Miss. Naughty work as criminals for their boss Mr. Stingy, at Dillydale Criminals Inc. She has a Mexican accent. Her catchphrase is "Time for some trouble!" Little Miss Wise: She has straight long light auburn hair with golden hairclips, brown sandals. She's similar to Miss. Helpful but more helpful and actually tries to helps them solve thier problems. She has traits of a hippie, due to her spiritual personality and is slightly interested in the hippie culture. Her best friend is Mr. Forgetful, Mr. Slow, Miss. Late, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Lazy and Miss. Helpful. Episodes 1a. Houses: Miss. Helpful tries to get the newcomers to get in their new homes but it doesn't turn out the way she hoped; Miss. Princess shows her friends the tour of her castle; Mr. Fussy tries to make a good impression when Uppity prepares for a housewarming party at his mansion; After recieving a new dollhouse, Miss. Hug gets the mr men and little misses to play house with her. 1b. Visitors: Miss. Shy tries to talk to Mr. Quiet; Tired of getting unwanted visitors, Mr. Grumpy decides to install a security system; Mr. Bump throws a welcome home party for Miss. Calamity and introduces her to Season 2 characters; Mr. Fussy tries to prepare his cousin Mr. Clumsy for a family reunion; Mr. Chatterbox and Miss. Chatterbox visits Mr. Rude's house. 2a. Backyards: Miss. Fun and Mr. Bounce turn their backyard into a bounce house; Mr. Brave builds up the courage to get the ball from the fence; Mr. Nervous and Mr. Daydream camp out in the backyard but Miss. Scary and Miss. Naughty tries to scare them; Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Fussy hosts an annual Dillydale's cookout. 2b. Pools: Miss. Late is supposed to attend at the Dillydale Pool Party but runs late due to having a hard time getting there; On a hot summer day, Mr. Quiet builds a swimming pool but soon regerts it when it gets overcrowded with unwanted visitors; Mr. Perfect and Miss. Lucky try to perform a synchronized swimming show only to be interupted by Mr. Stingy sending in bloodthirsty sharks; The mr men and little misses goes down a huge slide at the waterpark. 3a. Photos: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small take embarassing photos during thier vacation; Miss. Star tries to get into a photoshoot so she'll be in the Dillydale's calender; Mr. Happy, Mr. Cheerful and Mr. Perfect tries to go for a perfect smile but chaos ensures; Miss. Helpful hosts the photography club. 3b. School: Mr. Rude acts disrespectful in Mr. Fussy's culinary school; Mr. Impossible and Miss. Magic host a magic school; Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Messy and Mr. Noisy enroll Miss. Giggles and Mr. Funny's clown school; Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy teaches thier class about chemisty. 4a. Friends: Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small celebrate thier friendship anniversary; Feeling like she doesn't have enough friends, Miss. Shy decides to go to Miss. Fun's party so she can socailize more people; Miss. Hug and Mr. Daydream accidentally create a imaginary friend; The mr men and little misses compete at the annual Dillydale friendship picnic games. 4b. Rivals: Miss. Magic and Mr. Clever aurge over science vs magic; Mr. Bump and Miss. Whoops have a heated sibling rivarly and Miss. Helpful tries to get them close together but ends up making things worse; Miss. Daredevil and Mr. Rush gets super competitive with each other at the Dillydale's rally race; Miss. Bossy and Mr. Stubborn's aurging causes a chain reaction resulting in the most explosive fights of all Dillydale. 5a. TV: Good Morning Dillydale is in danger of being cancelled due to low ratings; Mr. Lazy watches a variety of TV shows; Miss. Bossy and Miss. Naughty try to make their own TV show; Miss. Hug, Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Tickle creates a puppet show. 5b. Carvinal: Mr. Bump tries to put a performance at a tightrope show but fails when Mr. Tickle shows up; Mr. Clumsy and Miss. Daredevil go on a really fast roller coaster ride, which causes Mr. Clumsy to accidentally throw up on Mr. Fussy; Mr. Cheerful ads for his new game Pie in the Face; Mr. Slow and Miss. Late go on a Ferris wheel, but end up getting stuck, due to Miss. Trouble and Mr. Mischief destroying the controls. 6b. Sports: Mr. Bump tries out for baseball, but ends up getting hit by the ball; Miss. Lucky's team uses her for good luck at a soccer game; Mr. Strong and Mr. Brave join a football team; Miss. Naughty is made team captain of her team of dodgeball with Mr. Impossible named as the other captain; Mr. Tall, Mr. Muddle, Miss. Ditzy and Miss. Somersault try to play a proper game of a basketball, but Mr. Muddle and Miss. Ditzy keep forgetting how the rules of basketball work. 6b. Money: Miss. Lucky lost her cash for a movie and asks Mr. Forgetful where he had seen it only to make the situation even worse; Mr. Chatterbox and Mr. Stubborn argue how to deposit their checks from the Dillydale Bank; Mr. Stingy and his sidekicks have stolen money from the bank; Mr. Funny works various jobs to pay for the rent, but constantly gets fired due to his clownish antics. 7a. Vegetables: Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy and Miss. Chatterbox keep disrupting Mr. Fussy and Miss. Neat’s lunchtime together when they are trying to eat at Mr. Perfect’s Vegetable Café; Miss. Wise puts Mr. Rude and Mr. Greedy on a diet to stop them from farting and getting fatter and to make them start eating more vegetables; Mr. Slow has Mr. Rush help him out with eating his vegetables on time; Mr. Stubborn annoys Mr. Grumpy and Miss. Bossy when he refuses to try eating any vegetables for dinner at a new restaurant. 7b. Drinks: Miss. Naughty opens up a lemonade stand; Mr. Rude hosts a soda commerical, which makes the Mr. Men and Little Misses burp uncontrollably; Mr. Perfect, Mr. Uppity and Miss. Hug are invited at Miss. Princess' tea party; Miss. Chatterbox, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Rush and Miss. Quick work at a coffee shop but ended up getting hopped on caffeine; Mr. Fussy's party is ruined when Mr. Noisy, Miss. Fun and Mr. Messy gets tispy from the whacky juice. 8a. Fashion: Miss. Lucky host a fashion show; Miss. Hug creates an oversized sweater for her friends; Miss. Star accidentally starts a fashion trend; Miss. Princess works at the clothes shop. 8b. Letters: A mysterious love letter causes a big misunderstanding; Mr. Stubborn gets a chain letter; Mr. Mischief creates a poison pen letter; Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small tries to decipher the code. 9a. Hair: Miss. Calamity's hair is a diaster, thanks to Miss. Whoops; Mr. Perfect and Miss. Neat try to create a perfect and neat hairstyles for thier customers; Miss. Daredevil's hair gets longer and reenacts the story of Rapunzel in her own way; Mr. Clumsy accidentally drinks a hair tunic and turns into a hairy creature. 9b. Time: Miss. Late tries to be on time but it's very diffcult for her when she gets involved a very long traffic and a police officer; Mr. Stubborn gets stood up thanks to Mr. Forgetful; On daylight savings time, Mr. Clever, Miss. Brainy, Miss. Magic and Mr. Impossible set thier clocks forward but they accidentally go time traveling: Mr. Rush has conflicting schedules, forcing to go two places at the same time. 10a. Sickness: Mr. Happy has the flu and Miss. Sunshine takes care of him, causing her to get sick as well; Miss. Magic's sickness causes her magic to go haywire; Mr. Fussy and Miss. Neat tries to avoid getting sick so they can go to the Dillydale concert; Mr. Mischief pretends to be sick but it later bites him in the butt when he's sent to the hospital. 10b. Flowers: Mr. Bump repeatedly gets stung by bees when he tries to pick a rare flower for Miss. Calamity; Miss. Fun and Miss. Princess hosts a gardening club; Mr. Messy takes care of a stinky flower but Mr. Fussy tries to get rid of it; Miss. Neat works at a flower shop. 11a. Fire: Miss. Naughty tries to prank Mr. Greedy by putting ghost peppers in his chilli; Mr. Brave, Mr. Nervous Mr. Strong and Mr. Cool works as firemen; Miss. Wise teaches her students about fire safety; Miss. Bad tries to burn down Mr. Uppity's new building. 11b. Ice: A caveman verison of a Mr. Men wreaks havoc in Dillydale; Miss. Fun and Mr. Cheerful go ice sledding; Mr. Tall and Miss. Somersault go ice-skating; Mr. Cool, Mr. Bump and Mr. Strong play ice-hockey. 12a. Museum: Mr. Messy hosts his own dirt museum; Mr. Uppity host his own fancy art museum; Mr. Nervous works as a security guard and encounters a mummy, which it turns out to be Mr. Bump; Miss. Trouble steals a rare diamond from the museum. 12b. Theatre: Miss. Shy has stage fright; Miss. Star is disappointed with her role; Miss. Bossy becomes the director much to everyone's dismay; Miss. Giggles get kicked out of a movie theatre for laughing at sad ending from a movie. 13a. Police: Miss. Bossy teaches her team how to become a police officer; Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Bump and Mr. Nervous practice K-9 trainings with intimidating dogs; Mr. Rush, Miss. Daredevil, Miss. Quick are being chased by Mr. Grumpy the police officer after speeding up thier cars; Mr. Michief, Miss. Naughty and Miss. Trouble tries to outsmart the police so they can get out of jail. 13b. Dreams: Mr. Daydream visits the dreams of Dillydale citzens, but eventually gets caught; Mr. Nervous tries to overcome his nightmares; Mr. Greedy's overindulging in sweets leads to a night of food related dreams; Mr. Impossible tries to help Miss. Magic control her dreams after accidentally cast a sleeping spell on herself. 14a. Mystery: Mr. Slow wanders out of his nursing home unnannouced and Miss. Wise reports the news to Good Morning Dillydale; Mr. Messy's stinky sock collection has been stolen by a mysterious person and it's up to Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small to crack the case; The Mr. Men and Little Misses tell thier own stories in rashomon style; Miss Calamity's house has been invaded by two suspicious criminals by turning her into a doll with Miss. Magic's wand being stolen. 14b. Fears: Mr. Messy is scared of the water after almost drowning in a bathtub of soapy water that Mr. Fussy tries to get him cleaned; Miss. Shy and Mr. Quiet help Mr. Nervous fight a monster from under his bed; Mr. Brave watches a horror movie verison of Miss. Scary's Late Night Scare Fest; Mr. Stubborn refuses to admit that he has a phobia. 15a. Singing: The Mr. Men and Little Misses try karaoke at Mr. Perfect's lounge; Mr. Grumpy can't get that annoying song stuck in his head; Miss. Star prepares for the Dillydale's annual musical but Mr. Muddle ruins it; Mr. Strong, Mr. Cool and Mr. Tall start a rock opera band. 15b. Candy: Mr. Greedy goes to Mr. Uppity's candy factory but ends up on a candy eating spree; Miss. Helpful creates a special candy but it ends up being addictive; Mr. Mischief works at a candy store, selling explosive pop rock candy that explodes; Mr. Rush and Miss. Quick goes on a massive sugar rush after eating amounts of leftover halloween candy. 16a. Video Games: Mr. Stubborn is obsessed with the new video game and refuses to stop playing until he completes the game; Mr. Nervous and Mr. Daydream imagine themselves in a video game where they're the heroes and has to resuce Miss. Princess from a firebreathing dragon; Miss. Chatterbox and Mr. Chatterbox annoy Mr. Rude at the video game center by delaying the other customers shopping time and making them wait in line for a very long time; Mr. Cheerful, Mr. Messy and Miss. Fun play a dancing video game. 16b. Opposite Day: Mr. Happy and Miss Sunshine are feeling very miserable, while Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn are in one of the best moods of their lives and best of all neither of them are arguing; Mr. Perfect and Miss. Lucky gets bad luck while Mr. Bump, Miss. Calamity amd Miss. Whoops are having good luck; Mr. Fussy and Miss Neat starts acting messy, crude and careless like Mr. Messy, Mr. Rude and Mr. Clumsy who are acting more proper as they are; Mr. Quiet and Miss. Shy become as loud and noisy while our their date which disturbs Mr. Noisy's drum practice. 17a. Zoo: Mr. Tall and Little Miss Somersault play basketball with a Giraffe; Mr. Strong and Mr. Cool babysit an Elephant, a Tiger and a Gorilla, three big land mammals; Mr. Rush challenges a Cheetah to a race; Mr. Clever and Miss Brainy appear on Good Morning Dillydale and show Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine how a Chimpanzee can truimph using it's high intelligence through a memory excersise. 17b. Forwards and Backwards: Miss. Daredevil, Mr. Impossible and Mr. Brave zoom forward all the way up to outer space to check out the esclipe; Mr. Clumsy accidently drives his car backward into a duck pond and Mr. Rude demands for help from Mr. Strong and Mr. Scatterbrain who only make the two Mr. Men stay stuck in the pond for longer; Mr. Slow falls asleep on his wheelchair at his nursing home, and his wheelchair accidently speeds forwards through the nursing home while sleeping causing Miss. Helpful to chase after him and return him safely to his room; Mr. Muddle rides his bike backwards instead of forward, causing the residents of Dillydale to get annoyed by his confusing antics. 18a. Vacation: Mr. Grumpy tries to enjoy his vacation but Mr. Tickle and Miss. Hug ruins it; Mr. Nervous regrets spending his vacation as it slowly turns into a nightmare; Everyone competes in a contest who gets to win a vacation with Mr. Uppity; Mr. Lazy decides to do a staycation. 18b. Ghosts: Mr. Uppity is haunted by a vengeful ghost whose jealous that he inherited the family fortune; Mr. Brave goes ghost hunting; Miss. Scary is possessed by a ghost; Mr. Bump becomes a ghost after a tragic accident and decides to play a little joke on his friends for causing him his death. 19a. Secrets: In order to steal Mr. Uppity's secret recipe, Mr. Stingy concocts his plan to spy on him; Mr. Nosy, Mr. Small, Miss. Curious and Miss. Tiny become super spies; Miss. Shy's diary is missing and tries to find it before anyone could read it; Mr. Rude admits to liking a French soap opera program. 19b. Truth or Lies: Miss. Calamity lies to Mr. Bump about his dead goldfish and keeps covering it with more lies; Mr. Stingy and his goons work as journalists filling with tabloid stories instead of facts; Mr. Fussy tells a white lie to Mr. Clusmy that hes doing a good job of taking care of the restaurant just to spare his feelings; Mr. Clever invents lie-detecting belts but later learns the truth really hurts. 20a. Jungles: Miss. Daredevil, Mr. Nervous and Mr. Brave are trapped in Jumanji-like board game; Mr. Strong reenacts the story of tarzan; Mr. Bump, Miss. Lucky Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy travel through the jungle to cure Miss. Whoops' sleeping sickness; Miss. Wise, Miss. Chatterbox and Mr. Scatterbrain tries to save the animals from evil poachers. 20b. Eggs: Mr. Muddle accidentally fries a bunch of baby eggs he was supposed to look after; Miss. Chatterbox and Mr. Scatterbrain babysit baby bird eggs; Miss. Scary believes its a rare dinosaur egg, but Mr. Stubborn thinks otherwise; Mr. Uppity wants to sell the golden egg from Mr. Perfect; Mr. Bounce, dressed in a bunny suit tries to hide the chocolate eggs from Mr. Greedy. 21a. Lost and Found: Miss. Hug misplaces her doll; Mr. Muddle gets everyone's lost and found items get mixed up; Mr. Scatterbrain and Miss. Ditzy look for thier animal buddies; Miss. Curious and Miss. Tiny finds a mysterious item and tries to find the right owner. 21b. Bets & Dares: Mr. Impossible dares Miss. Daredevil to do the most outrageous things; Mr. Tickle is forced not to tickle for a whole day after Mr. Grumpy makes a bet with him; Miss. Scary plays truth or scare; Miss. Bad makes a bet with Mr. Stingy that he can't do ten good deeds in one day. 22a. Islands: Miss. Calamity, Mr. Bump, Miss. Lucky and Mr. Perfect go to a cursed island; Miss. Bossy and Mr. Stubborn discover the bermuda triangle; Mr. Rude is stuck on an island with Miss. Ditzy, Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Muddle; Mr. Uppity buys an island and tries to take his friends to go with him. 22b. Colors: Miss. Sunshine, Miss. Fun and Miss. Lucky see a rainbow; Miss. Neat tries to dye her hair; Mr. Messy hosts an art school; Miss. Hug gets a coloring book with sixty four crayons and tries to get everyone to color with her; Mr. Funny star in a black and white cartoon. 23a. Planets: Mr. Bump gets stranded on Mars and the aliens try to make him his king; Miss. Brainy and Mr. Clever takes Miss. Wise and Miss. Star a tour through the whole solar system; Miss. Daredevil goes to a planetarium themed pizzeria. 23b. Stars: Miss. Star stars in a play where she's a shining star; Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine goes to the Dillydale Northstar Festival; Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small sees a shooting star; Miss. Lucky gets a wishing star. 24a. Breakfast: Mr. Clumsy can't make a simple breakfast in bed for Mr. Fussy; Mr. Lazy stays at bed and breakfast while Mr. Slow and Miss. Late tries to make it on time; Miss. Twins and Mr. Greedy become obsessed with eating boxes of cereals and gaining prizes; Mr. Grumpy and Miss. Lucky dress as cereal mascots but Miss. Ditzy thinks they're actually the mascots. 24b. Dinner: Mr. Uppity hosts a dinner party; Mr. Quiet takes Miss. Shy out for a chinese restaurant but Miss. Chatterbox and Mr. Noisy shows up; Mr. Greedy is hired as a food critic where he gets to eat everyone's food; Mr. Messy takes his friends out on all-you-can-eat buffet. 25a. Big and Small: Miss. Scary turns into a terrifying giant after being blasted by one of Mr. Clever's growth ray; Miss. Magic accidentally shrunks herself; Miss. Somersault, Mr. Tall, Miss. Tiny and Mr. Small compete which size is better at playing sports; Mr. Fussy collects tiny furniture. 25b. Bakery: Mr. Greedy works at donut shop but ends up devouring all the donuts instead of delivering it to customers; Miss. Hug bakes cupcakes from an easy bake oven; Miss. Neat bakes goodies for the baked sale; Miss. Bossy develops a greed and a raving addiction to Mr. Perfect's cookies. 26a. Playgrounds: Mr. Muddle goes backwards on a huge slide; Mr. Happy, Mr. Cheerful, Miss. Hug and Miss. Sunshine go on the swings; Miss. Princess and Mr. Brave try out the latest jungle gym; Miss. Fun, Mr. Rush and Miss. Quick gets on the merry-go-round. 26b. Factories: Mr. Daydream and Mr. Lazy works at a pillow factory; Mr. Bounce creates a rubber band ball factory; Miss. Hug works at a toy factory, creating doll of mr men and little misses; Mr. Impossible shows Mr. Perfect, Mr. Greedy, Miss. Star, Mr. Stubborn and Miss. Naughty around the Dillydale Mint for a one day tour. 27a. Storms: Mr. Bump tries to avoid a lightning storm; Mr. Daydream imagines that he has storm powers; Mr. Stubborn refuses to believe there's a tornado; Miss. Hug and Miss. Fun tries to find something to do on a stormy day; Mr. Clever creates a cloud machine. 27b. Talent: Miss. Calamity becomes Miss. Magic's magic assistant; Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Funny and Miss. Giggles perform a comedy show; Mr. Mischief tries to hypnotize Mr. Cheerful but he ended up accidentally hypnotizing Miss. Naughty; Miss. Ditzy tries to find a talent. 28a. Flim: Miss. Scary and Mr. Bounce tries to create a horror flim; Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small flim an exciting home movie documentary about everday lives in Dillydale; Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine host the Dillydale's flim festival; Mr. Bump audtions for a role in a movie, but he ended up getting hired as a stunt double. 28b. Makeup: Miss. Daredevil's new makeover attracts the attention of Mr Men; Miss. Calamity is slowly turning into a clown after trying out on special makeup; Miss. Princess work at a beauty salon; The Mr. Men try on makeup at a sleepover. 29a. Rides: Miss. Late and Mr. Slow tries to catch the bus; Miss. Helpful teaches Mr. Forgetful and Miss. Ditzy to ride a bike; Mr. Brave tries out the latest ride in the amusement park; Miss. Hug drags Mr. Grumpy into a kiddie ride at a supermarket. 29b. Health: Mr. Stubborn refuses to take his flu shot from Miss. Neat who his doctor; Miss. Somersault and Miss. Chatterbox go to their yoga class, but Miss. Chatterbox has a hard time listening to Mr. Perfect their yoga instructor; Mr. Strong and Mr. Rush go to Dillydale fitness center to stay in shape; Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy shrink to microscopic size and travel inside Mr. Greedy's body to remove a moldy piece of broccoli from his stomach that Mr. Greedy accidentally swallowed. 30a. Hospitals (Clinics in UK and AU version): Miss. Scary works as a witch doctor and scares her patients with a giant needle; After getting special treatment from Miss. Helpful, Mr. Lazy decides to fake an injury so he'll stay there longer; Mr. Happy teaches Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy how to become doctors but soon realize that they're way more professionals at thier jobs than he thought; Miss. Daredevil, Miss. Whoops, Mr. Brave and Miss. Shy tell thier own stories on how they ended up in the hospital. 30b. Deserts: Mr. Brave travels through the desert; Miss. Fun hosts a beach party at a desert; Miss. Ditzy and Mr. Scatterbrain creates sandcastles at a desert. 31a. Pizzeria: Mr. Grumpy, Miss. Fun and Mr. Cheerful start rehearsing for thier first gig at an animatronic pizza palace; Mr. Greedy and Mr. Nervous gets stuck in Miss. Scary's tunnel of doom; Mr. Messy drags Mr. Fussy into a disgusting ballpit; Miss. Daredevil, Miss. Somersault and Mr. Strong try to gain many tickets so they can get the super rare toy spaceship. 31b. Garbage: Mr. Fussy forces Mr. Messy to get rid of his garbage but it's proven diffcult when Mr. Messy thinks his garbage is sentimential, causing Mr. Fussy to call the sanitation police; Miss. Wise and Miss. Helpful learn to upcycle from garbage items; Mr. Nosy cuts his knee on a tomato soup can after digging around in the dump to find some interesting items; Mr. Stingy and Miss. Bad are forced to do community service after knocking over other people's garbage cans in Dillydale. 32a. Aquarium: Mr. Impossible and Miss. Magic put on a dolphin show and train a dolphin; Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy explain how the Octopus uses its memory to look for clam shells; Miss. Scary tries to scare a very timid shark away from the Aquarium and back into the wild; Mr. Brave and Miss. Daredevil watch an epic short film at the aquarium called "Sperm Whale vs. Giant Squid: Who Will Reign Supreme?". 32b. Spa: Mr. Grumpy tries to enjoy his time at the spa only to be disturbed by Mr. Chatterbox and Miss. Chatterbox; Miss. Neat tries Mr. Messy's hot spot but turns out the pipes are clogged with goo; Mr. Mischief and Miss. Trouble try to create a small hole in the changing rooms by using a small pocket knife to spy on the other Mr. Men and Little Misses; Miss. Shy gives Mr. Quiet a massage at an asian themed spa. 33a. Forests: Mr. Forgetful keeps forgetting about where the Dillydale Forest is located in order to meet with Miss. Bossy for her sightseeing camp; Mr. Nervous is too scared about Miss. Scary's haunted forest at night and has a nightmare about getting eaten by her ghostly trees; Miss. Quick makes a deal with Mr. Lazy that she can clean up the garbage around the forest in only one minute to encourage him to help her out; Mr. Muddle sings with his lucky ukulele in the Dillydale forest while roasting marshmallows with Miss. Fun. 33b Bathrooms: The Mr. Men and Little Misses suffer food poisoning after eating some expired lasagna by Mr. Stingy and Miss. Bad; Mr. Strong becomes a plumber but accidentally wrecks everyone's toilet instead of fixing them; Mr. Slow tries to make it to the bathroom on time after drinking amounts of prune juice. 34a. Emotions: Mr. Nervous suffers the wrath of Miss. Scary after accidentally breaking one of her masks; Mr. Happy and Mr. Cheerful try to spread happiness and positivity; Mr. Grumpy is super depressed that he doesn't feel like doing anything so Miss. Hug and Mr. Tickle tries to cheer up him up; Mr. Clever creates a mood swinging ring. 34b. Habits: Miss. Chatterbox has a habit of talking too much on her cellphone and quickly running her phone bills; Miss. Shy has a habit of saying yes to everything and not standing up for herself; Mr. Slow has a habit of accidentally wandering out of his room and entering Miss. Late's room in the middle of the Night at the Nursing Home; Mr. Chatterbox and Mr. Noisy both have got the habit of speaking in very loud tones at libraries and concerts. 35a. Journey: Miss. Magic, Mr. Impossible and Mr. Daydream go a magic carpet ride through Dillydale; Mr. Brave and Miss. Daredevil go skydiving near the islands; The mr. men and little misses go on a magic train ride. 35a. World Records: Mr. Bounce goes for a world record by bouncing around Dillydale for twenty hours straight without any breaks; Mr. Impossible and Miss. Magic try to set a record for how long they can disappear and become invisible; Mr. Lazy proves to Mr. Daydream and Mr. Quiet that he can beat the record for having the longest sleep in Dillydale especially while ignoring the noise; Mr. Rush has set the world record of zooming around Dillydale at an extremely fast pace in a very short amount of time. 37a. Prizes: Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine host the Good Morning Dillydale prize award ceremony; Mr. Forgetful creates his own prize for a science competition he's competing in; Mr. Uppity hires Miss. Giggles to polish his enormous collection of prizes he received; Mr. Stingy plays a trick on the Mr. Men and Little Misses into making them believing that there is a $100,00 prize award in his casino competition when it turns out there is no prize all along. 37b. Internet: 38a. Fairy Tales: Miss. Scary and Miss. Bad become evil witches while Miss. Magic and Miss. Lucky becomes good witches; Mr. Greedy lures Miss. Twins into his gingerbread house so he can eat them, but Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small show up in time to resuce the twins; Mr. Bounce becomes a genie and has to grant Mr. Perfect's three wishes but Miss. Ditzy and Mr. Rude ruins it by wishing for dumb things; Miss. Princess tells her own tale with a twist. 38b. Mountains: Mr. Rude and Mr. Stubborn encounter Cougars but Mr. Stubborn refuses to believe that Cougars exist; Mr. Clumsy, Mr. Bump and Miss. Calamity have a hard time following Miss. Bossy's orders of climbing up Mount Dillydale; Miss. Quick and Mr. Rush run to Mountains and back to see who is faster; Mr. Quiet and Miss. Shy camp out at the Mountain cabins. 39a. Sleepovers: Miss. Late and Mr. Slow have a very mild, but peaceful sleepover at the Dillydale Nursing Home; Mr. Perfect makes preparations for his party and sleepover with Mr. Tickle and Mr. Brave; Mr. Messy and Mr. Noisy's sleepover is so loud that it wakes up Mr. Fussy causing him to deal with the defenating volume; Miss. Chatterbox and Miss. Fun chat with Mr. Cool during their sleepover. 39b. Shopping: Miss. Lucky tries to survive Black Friday; Mr. Forgetful kept going to the wrong stores when he tries to buy a gift for Mr. Muddle; Miss. Princess recieves a credit card; Mr. Rush and Miss. Quick have a race with their shopping carts, but ends up wrecking the store; Afraid of getting caught shoplifting, Miss. Bad tries to put the blame on Mr. Grumpy. 40a. Babies 40b. Dolls 41a. Hangouts 41b. Appliances 42a. Bedtime 42b. Morning 43a. Projects 43b. Clubs 44a. Decorating 44b. Theme Parks 45a. Emergencies 45b. Wild West 46a. Horses: Miss. Magic transforms Mr. Scatterbrain into a Zebra after finding out that Mr. Scatterbrain wishes he could have a more stripes; Miss. Hug, Miss. Sunshine and Mr. Daydream wants to have a magical rainbow butterfly unicorn; Miss. Quick and Mr. Rush along with Miss. Daredevil and Mr. Brave compete in a horseback race; Mr. Lazy asks Mr. Impossible to take care of his pet horses while he is on his vacation. 46b. Rodents: Miss. Trouble pranks Miss. Neat by showing a frightening shadow of her toy rat to make Miss. Neat think it's real; Mr. Stubborn refuses to believe that there are mice sneaking around in Mr. Fussy's attic; Mr. Nervous has a bad dream about vicious hungry squirrels chasing him and planning to devour him as their main course only to find out he was holding up the line at Mr. Greedy's all you can eat buffet at the park; Mr. Rush buys a new hamster and hustles around to collect the supplies his hamster will need. 47a. Concerts: Mr. Strong, Mr. Cool, Mr. Tall form a boy band; Miss. Star, Miss. Fun and Miss. Sunshine form a girl group; Mr. Perfect gets the jitters when he prepares for the classic orchestra; Mr. Noisy invites Mr. Quiet to his one man band concert. 47b. Rivers & Ponds: Mr. Slow and Miss. Late go fishing with Mr. Stubborn who teaches them how to fish his own way. 48a. Motels: Miss. Neat and Mr. Fussy rent a hotel for a night; Mr. Greedy and Mr. Grumpy eat at Miss. Curious and Miss. Tiny's cafe at the motel but Mr. Greedy's hungry habits suddenly became really annoying to Mr. Grumpy; Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Muddle and Miss. Ditzy were supposed to stay a motel for a week, but the trio instead went to the Dillydale Power Plant and spent their entire one week vacation there; Mr. Uppity and Mr. Tickle build their brand new motel close to Downtown Dillydale. 48b News: Miss. Brainy and Mr. Clever check the Dillydale Weather Report to see what the weather will be like; Mr. Nervous issues some hazardous foggy conditions hovering around Dillydale; Mr. Stubborn disagrees with absolutely everything about the news and the weather; Mr. Stingy and his goons use a toxic chemical to poison all the people in Dillydale and take away all the money and keep it to themselves. 49a. Safety 49b. Festivals Special Episodes Valentine's Day: Mr. Forgetful and Miss. Wise go on a picnic in Dillydale Park; Miss. Calamity goes on a hike with Mr. Bump; Miss. Curious and Miss. Tiny take Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small to a movie; Mr. Quiet and Miss. Shy go on a romantic vacation and Miss. Shy tells Mr. Quiet how much she loves him; Mr. Mischief and Miss. Trouble stay at a hotel room after they share their personal emotions to each other. Halloween: In a haunted house, Miss. Scary tries to scare Mr. Brave; Miss. Shy and Mr. Quiet goes trick or treating together but are stalked by Mr. Greedy who is crazy over halloween candy; Mr. Stubborn tries to carve a pumpkin; Mr. Clever and Miss. Brainy tries to revive Miss. Whoops' dead cat but they ended up creating a zombie/frankenstein hybrid; Mr. Rush races to Dillydale Park for the fireworks festival but gets stuck in traffic due to Mr. Scatterbrain recklessly driving into Mr. Funny's inflatable clown in the middle of the Dillydale Halloween Parade. Superheroes Vs. Supervillains (Part 1): Mr. Stingy and his goons realize that it's time to singlehandedly eliminate everyone in Dillydale and frame the good people of Dillydale for the kills. However, this plan backfires because Miss. Naughty, Mr. Mischief and Miss. Trouble realize that Mr. Stingy and Miss. Bad are both going way to far in their duties. So for the first time, the trio decided to abandon their boss and secretary because they are too scared to go to jail. Superheroes Vs. Supervillains (Part 2): After Mr. Mischief, Miss. Trouble and Miss. Naughty abandon Mr. Stingy, Mr. Stingy and Miss. Bad are annoyed that most of their plans keep failing. So in order for their plan to succeed, Mr. Stingy and Miss. Bad decide to kidnap the local residents of Dillydale and lock them up and cause massive destruction to complete destroy Dillydale. It's up to the Dillydale residents to save everyone and stop Mr. Stingy and Miss. Bad's evil plan once and for all. Thanksgiving: Mr. Fussy tries to help Mr. Clusmy roast a turkey but gives everyone food poisoning; Miss. Whoops and Mr. Bump get everything wrong after reading a special recipe from a catalog; Mr. Chatterbox and Miss. Chatterbox makes a long list of what they're grateful for; Mr. Slow and Miss. Late host thanksgiving in thier retirement home. Christmas: Mr. Grumpy (Scrooge) is told by Miss. Wise (Jacob Marley) that he'll be visited by three ghosts: Mr. Impossible (past) Miss. Fun (present) and Miss. Scary (future); Feeling bad for screwing up everything, Miss. Helpful wishes she was never born in Dillydale only to be visited by Mr. Daydream; Mr. Happy and Miss. Sunshine tries to spread Christmas cheer; Mr. Stingy disguises himself as Santa to try to steal all the presents from Dillydale. Category:Mr. Men